Lomendur
Lomendur, Tabur Tiny Outsider (Extraplanar, Lawful) Hit Dice: 3d8 (13 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), fly 40 ft. (perfect), swim 40 ft. Armor Class: 18 (+2 size, +2 Dex, +4 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-5 Attack: Unarmed strike +5 melee (1d3) Full Attack: Unarmed strike +5 melee (1d3) or flurry of blows +3/+3 melee (1d3) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Martial artist, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to petrification and poison, low-light vision, resistance to acid 5 and fire 5 Saves: Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +5 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 13 Skills: Diplomacy +7, Disguise +7, Hide +16, Knowledge (any one) +6, Listen +8, Move Silently +8, Spellcraft +6, Spot +8 Feats: Deflect Arrows, Improved Unarmed Strike (B), Stunning Fist Environment: Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful neutral Advancement: 4–6 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: — (Improved Familiar) This creature resembles a small, white marble statue of a humanoid. It has perfect, symmetrical proportions, and pure white hair that matches its skin. Its eyes look like silvery pools. Lomendur are lesser beings of neutrality that often serve as familiars to spellcasters of similar alignment. Tabi hail from the Clockwork Nirvana of Mechanus. They are wholly devoted to order and discipline untainted by cruelty or kindness; good and evil are irrelevant to them. They never let other considerations get in the way of true harmony and order. A tabur stands 2 feet tall and weighs 6 pounds. Lomendur speak Common, Celestial, and Infernal. A tabur can be aquired as a familiar with the Improved Familiar feat, beginning at 7th level if the character is of neutral good alignment. COMBAT A tabur only battles when necessary to preserve or restore order. It fights much like a monk, using martial arts to great effect. A tabur often uses its feign death ability before a fight, to surprise foes with a sudden strike. A tabur's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Alternate Form (Su): A tabur can assume another form at will as a standard action. Each tabur can assume one or two forms from the following list: badger, dog, hawk, or Tiny hare (see below). Tiny Hare Form: Initiative: +2 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 14 (+2 size, +2 Dex), touch 14, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-5 Attack: Bite +5 melee (1d3) Full Attack: Bite +5 melee (1d3) Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Abilities: Str 10, Dex 15, Con 10 Skills: In its Tiny hare form, a lomendur gains a +4 racial bonus on Listen checks and an additional +4 speed bonus on Jump checks. Feats: In its Tiny hare form, a lomendur gains Run as a bonus feat. Feign Death (Su): A tabur can place itself in a cataleptic state that is nearly impossible to distinguish from death. Although able to smell, hear, and know what is going on, the tabur is blind and has no sense of touch or pain. Its breathing is slowed to the point of being undetectable. A creature examining the tabur may attempt a Heal check opposed by the tabur's Disguise check to detect the ruse. The tabur gains a +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks to feign death. Martial Artist (Ex): A tabur has the unarmed strike damage and flurry of blows ability of a monk of its size and Hit Dice. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect evil, detect good, speak with animals; 1/day—hold person (DC 14). Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per week a tabur can use commune to ask six questions. The ability otherwise works as the spell (caster level 12th). Skills: A tabur has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #86 (1984). Lomendur, Orrek Tiny Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 3d8 (13 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), burrow 20 ft. Armor Class: 17 (+2 size, +1 Dex, +4 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-4 Attack: Claw +7 melee (1d4+1) Full Attack: 2 claws +7 melee (1d4+1) Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, telekinetic trip Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to petrification and poison, low-light vision, resistance to acid 5 and fire 5 Saves: Fort +5, Ref +4, Will +4 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 13, Con 10, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 13 Skills: Diplomacy +12, Hide +18, Knowledge (any one) +10, Listen +10, Move Silently +10, Search +10, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +10, Survival +1 (+3 following tracks) Feats: Great Fortitude, Weapon Focus (claw) Environment: Concordant Domain of the Outlands Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 4–6 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: — (Improved Familiar) This creature resembles a squat, muscular humanoid with rounded shoulders. Its long arms end in large, clawed hands. Short, soft gray fur covers its body. Its glittering black eyes, short necks, broad teeth, and rather narrow head are reminiscent of a rodent. Lomendur are lesser beings of neutrality that often serve as familiars to spellcasters of similar alignment. Orrekin hail from the Concordant Domain of the Outlands. They are wholly devoted to balance, and are tolerant of other alignments as long as none gain the upper hand. Orrekin believe chaos is foolish, law is pretentious, and good or evil is just a waste of time. An orrek stands 2 feet tall and weighs 6 pounds. Fur coloration is usually gray but may also be brown or black. Its iron-hard claws are retractable. Lomendur speak Common, Celestial, and Infernal. An orrek can be aquired as a familiar with the Improved Familiar feat, beginning at 7th level if the character is of neutral good alignment. COMBAT Orrekin prefer to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Alternate Form (Su): An orrek can assume another form at will as a standard action. Each orrek can assume all of the following forms: fox (use small dog statistics), owl, squirrel (use rat statistics without disease), or salmon (see below). Salmon Form: Initiative: +5 Speed: Swim 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 17 (+2 size, +5 Dex), touch 17, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-9 Attack: — Full Attack: — Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Abilities: Str 3, Dex 21, Con 10 Skills: In its salmon form, an orrek has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect chaos, detect evil, detect good, detect law, speak with animals; 1/day—gaseous form, produce flame, summon swarm. Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per week an orrek can use commune to ask six questions. The ability otherwise works as the spell (caster level 12th). Telekinetic Trip (Sp): Once per day, an orrek may attempt to trip an opponent telekinetically. This function as the telekinesis spell, but the orrek may only use the combat maneuver function, and only for a trip attack. Caster level 6th. This is the equivalent of a xth-level spell. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #86 (1984). Lomendur, Quark Tiny Outsider (Chaotic, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 3d8 (13 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 50 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 19 (+2 size, +3 Dex, +4 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-5 Attack: Light pick +8 melee (1d2/x4) Full Attack: Light pick +8 melee (1d2/x4) Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 2, immunity to petrification and poison, low-light vision, resistance to acid 5 and fire 5 Saves: Fort +3, Ref +6, Will +4 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 13 Skills: Bluff +7, Diplomacy +3, Disguise +3 (+5 acting), Hide +17, Intimidate +3, Knowledge (any one) +6, Listen +7, Move Silently +9, Search +6, Spellcraft +6, Spot +7, Survival +1 (+3 following tracks) Feats: Flyby Attack, Weapon Finesse Environment: Ever-Changing Chaos of Limbo Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: None Alignment: Always chaotic neutral Advancement: 4–6 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: — (Improved Familiar) This creature resembles a tiny, silver-skinned humanoid with unearthly beauty. Its glittering wings resemble those of a butterfly, although their coloration and pattern changes periodically. Its tangled, fuzzy harir resembles a dandelion gone to seed. Lomendur are lesser beings of neutrality that often serve as familiars to spellcasters of similar alignment. Quarks hail from the Ever-Changing Chaos of Limbo. Quarks despise restraint and order, acknowledge no rules or conventions, and they keep promises only if it pleases them to do so. A quark stands a little over 2 feet tall and weighs 7 pounds. Its wings change pattern and color daily or even hourly. Lomendur speak Common, Celestial, and Infernal. A quark can be aquired as a familiar with the Improved Familiar feat, beginning at 7th level if the character is of neutral good alignment. COMBAT In combat, quarks use their alternate forms to the best advantage, particularly in aerial forms where it they can benefit from Flyby Attack. Alternate Form (Su): A quark can assume the form of any Small or smaller animal. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—detect chaos, detect evil, detect good, detect law, speak with animals, tree shape; 1/day—confusion (DC 15). Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per week a quark can use commune to ask six questions. The ability otherwise works as the spell (caster level 12th). Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #86 (1984). Category:Outsiders